


A changed man

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Love, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Secret Relationship, Sort of Playboy Kuroo Tetsurou, Teacher Tsukishima Kei, Teacher-Student Relationship, University Student Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28443891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: GA Prompt: Kuroo’s friends know him as someone who has never had a relationship that lasts more than 1 night. But one day they begin to notice that he’s changed and they want to figure out why.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 108





	A changed man

**Author's Note:**

> Kuroo, Bo and Akaashi are around 21 years old in this fic. Tsukishima is 26 (so there's a 5yr age gap)
> 
> The full prompt was: "So Kuroo’s friend circle is just confused bc for the past few weeks he stopped being the "fckboy" trope that he was and seemed real happy all of a sudden. Apparently Kuroo finally settled down and his friends is trying to figure out who tamed him."
> 
> Give away fic for my 1st winner: [ @keiiifcs ](https://twitter.com/keiiifcs) (On Twitter)

Kuroo Tetsurou was known for his good looks and charm, and of course for his ridiculous head of hair. But he was also known for never having a relationship that lasted more than one night.

He’d flirt and tease girls and boys alike and, if he were interested enough, would grant them one amazing night with him. But after the deed was done he’d move on. He never wanted a proper relationship.  
  
His friends knew that, they have been with him since middle school, high school and even now in their 3rd year of college. They have seen him pick up people at parties, during classes and after. They didn’t know if Kuroo would ever have a real relationship, if Kuroo will ever find love. But if Kuroo was happy with the way things were then they were happy for him.  
  


_____ 

Bokuto invited Kuroo out to a party and they were having an amazing time. They met up with the rest of their friends, had a couple of drinks and were laughing and dancing. When they were sat down on a couch talking and joking around, Bokuto couldn’t help but notice that Kuroo was a bit off tonight.

Kuroo was enjoying himself, Bokuto could see that, but he wasn’t as… playful.

Kuroo wasn’t flirting or casting sly and seductive glances at people, and when someone did try to come onto Kuroo, instead of engaging with them, trying to get them flustered, or asking them to dance with him, he just brushed them off.

After rejecting the 5th person to come up to Kuroo Bokuto slid closer to Kuroo on the couch and leaned in close to be heard over the music. “Hey, bro. Everything alright? Are you feeling ok?”

Kuroo chuckled and nodded, taking a drink from his beer. “Of course, man. Why’d you ask?”

Bokuto shrugged but still had a concerned look on his face. “I dunno, just-, You aren’t-… You normally have someone attached to your hip by now, you know? But that’s the fifth person you’ve rejected and you don’t seem to be trying to pick anyone up.”

Kuroo seemed to think about that, looking down at his feet with an unreadable expression before he closed his eyes and chuffed. Shaking his head with a fond smile. “Huh, I guess you’re right.” Kuroo looked down at the bottle cradled in his hands. “But I think I’m done with that. I’m looking for something more than just a meaningless one-night stand. I want something that will last, something that makes me want to get up everyday and have something to look forward to, you know? Someone to plan stuff with and… and to grow old with.”

Kuroo had such a loving look on his face as he smiled down at his beer, and it was that look that made Bokuto realise that Kuroo might have already found that person. Bokuto felt the corners of his mouth curl in a smile and he laughed, happy and proud, giving Kuroo a pat on his back. “You sly dog, you already have someone don’t you?”

Kuroo just smiled wider and took a drink so he didn’t have to answer him. But before Bokuto could pester him into telling him who the poor soul was that caught the heart of his best friend, Akaashi asked Bokuto to dance with him and Bokuto’s focus was immediately shifted to his boyfriend. He leapt off the couch and followed Keiji.

_____   
  
Akaashi is one of the early arrivals in his 9am class, he normally passes the time reading or catching up on the subject. He doesn’t need to be in early, the professor is always five to ten minutes late and the students even later but he likes the quite.

There’s normally only one or two other students early along with him, there’s the occasional student who decides to come in early to sleep in class but the one person who Akaashi never expected to see come in through the doors that early in the day is Kuroo Tetsurou. Kuroo who normally comes to class thirty minutes late dressed in either the same clothes he wore the night before, or in a very obvious last minute change, sometimes with traces of lipstick but always in obvious disarray, walked through the door ten minutes before class time looking well put together, hair still damp and looking fresh.

Akaashi remembered what bokuto had asked him last night.

  
_“Do you now if Kuroo’s been seeing someone?”_

_Akaashi was resting his head on Bokuto’s chest as they were snuggled up in their bed, Bokuto’s hand absently running through Akaashi’s hair. He hummed as he thought it over. “Hmmm, I don’t think so, Why? Has he said something?”_

_“Not exactly… He’s more… tame, I guess? He doesn’t flirt or sleep around anymore. He turned down around 7 people at that party a few nights ago, didn’t even give them a second look. Though now that I think about it that wasn’t the first time he didn’t go home with or take anyone home. And today he asked me how I asked you out.”_

_Akaashi hummed in surprise. He didn’t know what to think about that._

But now seeing how put together Kuroo looked made him realize that Kuroo had been gradually changing. Two weeks ago Kuroo was how he always was, late unkempt and cheeky. But last week was when Kuroo had started his transformation. Kuroo was still coming in late, earlier than usual but still late. His clothes were no longer covered with faint traces of any lipstick or foundation or… unmentionables.

Akaashi remembers a few days ago when Kuroo had come to class right before the teacher arrived. Said teacher even mentioned how it was a first for Kuroo. But at the time Akaashi didn’t think much of it as the teacher himself arrives late. Kuroo’s clothes then were neat, a bit wrinkled but decent.

But to see Kuroo actually in class half an hour there before 9am, freshly showered and dressed really opened Akaashi’s eyes.

Throughout class Akaashi would glance occasionally at Kuroo, watched how even when classmates tried to catch his attention, Kuroo would just concentrate on the lecture. Gone were the days when Kuroo would be chatting back, sending winks and riling up his next conquest.

When the professor called the end of class Kuroo packed up his things and actually did a once over of him self, smoothening out his clothes before heading out the door in a dash. Akaashi tried to hurry after him to see if he could find the reasoning behind Kuroo’s change. But he unfortunately lost him in the crowded halls filled with students eager to get out of class and meet up with their friends.

Akaashi, defeated, headed straight to the cafeteria to meet up with Bokuto. He was pleasantly surprised to find Kenma sat at the table. He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek in greeting as he joined them at the table.

Twenty minutes into their lunch break and Akaashi couldn’t take it anymore.

“Hey Kenma, has Kuroo been acting… different recently?” He asked because if anyone would know it would be Kenma.

Kenma looked up from his laptop and actually smiled. “Noticed that did you?” He shook his head fondly before looking back at his screen. “Kuro asked me a little over a month ago how his outfit looked. At first I thought he was joking or talking to himself, but no. He was genuinely asking if he looked okay. Kuro, who went to school one day in polka dot beach shorts, the tackiest shirt he could find at a thrift shop and fish head slippers. That was the first moment I knew something was up.” He finished typing on his laptop and closed the lid. “If you want to know the reason for the change, watch Kuroo later on today in our Social Science class.

____  
  
Bokuto and Akaashi had no idea how they missed it. Literally the moment Kuroo reached the classroom he was a nervous but love struck disaster. He actually tried to tame his messy hair and made sure to sit at the front of the class. His eyes had a tender loving look in them as he listened to their 26 year old History teacher, Tsukishima Kei.

Though now that they thought about it they had a reason for why they never suspected. At the beginning of their semester Kuroo would still flirt and tease as he usually did but it was all directed to Tsukishima. But when Kuroo didn’t get a response after a month he continued flirting with his classmates but that lasted only a week before he just decided to sit with Bokuto and Akaashi and talk with them instead

Kuroo would always volunteer to distribute the handouts and in the whole time Akaashi and Bokuto thought it was so he could use that opportunity to sneakily pass numbers or put moves on the classmates but now that they were actually paying attention Kuroo was serious when he was doing his job. When he’s hand the excess papers back, Kuroo’s fingers would glide over Tsukishima’s and instead of the cocky grin he’d give his previous conquests, Kuroo had a small but genuine smile on his face before heading back to his seat.

But Akaashi and Bokuto felt sad for Kuroo because they knew that student-teacher relationships are not allowed. Even if Kuroo and Tsukishima-sensei were only five years apart in age, Tsukishima was still their teacher. Had the blond been a teacher for a subject they weren’t taking it would have been fine. But he was, so all Kuroo could do was pine after the one who taught him what love was and wait until their semester is over and they aren’t in Tsukishima’s class anymore.

When class ended Akaashi and Bokuto waited for Kuroo outside, watched as each classmate left until Kuroo was the only one left still inside. There was no next class in that room nor did they or Tsukishima have any class after this so they waited for 15 minutes for Kuroo to emerge. 15 minutes turned into 30 minutes and 30 to 50 before Akaashi had had enough, knowing that it couldn’t possibly take Kuroo this long to leave and decided to see what was taking him so long.

They shouldn’t have been so surprised by what greeted them. They knew Kuroo was a rebel, a troublemaker and a get goer. But to be fair on them they never would have thought Tsukishima-sensei would be so daring!

Inside the classroom Kuroo had Tsukishima sitting on his table, papers and stationary scattered across the tabletop and floor, as the two were lost in their kiss. Kuroo had a hand running up and down Kei’s leg that was wrapped around their friend, his other arm was wrapped around Kei’s back holding him close to him. While Kei’s hands were buried in Kuroo’s hair.

Bokuto’s mouth dropped at the sight and Akaashi, knowing his boyfriend well, covered his mouth with his hands before Bokuto could let out a sound.

Kuroo and Tsukishima’s kissing started to slow. They didn’t pull apart though; instead they stayed there with their foreheads resting against each other. Kuroo was saying something to Tsukishima. The blond smiled but you could tell he wanted to suppress it but failed. The two couldn’t hear what was being said and had Bokuto pressing his ear against the door hinge to try to make it out, but with no luck. Kuroo said something else accompanying it with a kiss to Tsukishima’s nose and a sly grin, which had Tsukishima-sensei rolling his eyes and pushing Kuroo’s face away before moving to stand up. Both Akaashi and Bokuto ducked down to avoid being seen and silently they agreed that they should probably leave. They’d ask Kuroo about it later.

Later ended up being 10 minutes after, down by Kuroo’s car where Akaashi and Bokuto waited. Kuroo came out the campus building whistling, happily skipping (yes, skipping!) and twirling his car key on his finger.

When Kuroo saw Bokuto and Akaashi by his car he slowed to a walk and gave the two a confused smile. “Hey guys, why are you still here?”

“We need to talk, Kuroo.” Akaashi started only for Bokuto to blurt out: “Since when were you and Tsukishima-sensei a thing?!?”

Kuroo froze and dropped his car keys in shock while Akaashi gave Bokuto a reprimanding look before sighing and picked up Kuroo’s car keys. “We didn’t mean to but we saw you earlier with Tsukishima-sensei.” He handed Kuroo his keys back, which he took distractedly.

Kuroo was frozen shocked. He gaped for a while before squeezing his eyes shut and covered his face with his hands, groaning. “AAAH! Kei is gonna kill me!”

Both Akaashi and Bokuto raised their eyebrows at Kuroo’s use of Tsukishima-sensei’s first name.

“How’d you find out?” Kuroo’s voice wavered in fear that they were being obvious but it calmed once he heard the two reply: “Kenma.” _Of course._

“How long exactly have you two been together?” Akaashi asked.

Kuroo let out a big sigh and lowered his hands. “About a month. We were kind of skirting around each other since the start of the semester but a month ago we decided to just go for it. I was actually surprised that Kei agreed, I expected to continue trailing after him until the semester ended. But as always Kei surprised me.” Kuroo had such a fond and loving look and his face as he smiled down at his hands, remembering the day Kei had asked him to come to his office after class and had told him he loves him and that Kuroo was worth everything before kissing him. Kuroo chuckled and looked back at his friends. “I want to do this right with him. I want this to last.”

Both friends smiled at Kuroo before pulling him into a hug they were all smiling and congratulating Kuroo. “We’re so happy for you bud!” Bokuto laughed. “We promise to keep your secret safe.” Akaashi reassured him as they pulled apart. “We are just happy that you are happy.” Akaashi’s eyes looked behind Kuroo and the other two turned to see Tsukishima exiting the campus giving them a professional smile and a small nod of his head but they all saw the small upward curve of his lips and the way his eyes lingered on Kuroo a second longer before heading to his own car.

Kuroo had a dopey smile on his face as they watched Kei drive off. “We’re having dinner together later on tonight, so I best be going.” He turns back to his friends and hugs them, thanking them again before getting in his own car and driving off to get ready for his date.

That was the happiest they have ever seen Kuroo.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Twitter (updates and my art)](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)   
>  [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)   
>  [ Ask me anything/chat with me on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
